


所谓温柔，性与爱

by Horst



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, league of legends RPF - Freeform, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horst/pseuds/Horst
Summary: 来自非瑜的R18文字游戏警告：SM，射精禁止，道具Play，公开场合涉及黑了一波KT





	所谓温柔，性与爱

偌大的房间。  
洪珉绮的视线一片黑暗。屋子里没有开灯，他眼前的眼罩让黑暗更深了一层，能听见的只有自己的粗重呼吸和心跳，还有…身后小穴内震动的跳蛋工作的嗡嗡声。刚刚从LCK直播间回到调教室的数据分析师甚至没有换下西装，那一身制作精美的，裁剪合体的黑色西装因为他跪地的姿势而布料紧绷，勾勒出形状优美的双腿线条，后臀处绷得紧紧的。如果仔细看的话，能看到最下方被濡湿的布料。  
跳蛋的主人很坏，刚才的解说里几次故意调整强度让他的声音都变了调，红着脸的数据分析师连连解释这是因为自己得了感冒，说话声音都像是病毒引起的鼻音——仔细听却能听见里面隐藏的，因为无法忍耐快感而带有的哭腔。  
灯被人打开。洪珉绮眼前依旧一片黑暗。那人脚步声走近，手指抚摸他被眼罩遮住的脸。  
“辛苦了，我的数据分析师先生。”  
洪珉绮咽了咽唾沫，对方的手向下，抚摸过形状好看的嘴唇和下巴，忽然揪住了他的领带，双手被缚于身后的mera只来得及惊呼一声就失去了平衡，狠狠地撞进一个吻和怀抱里。他们的舌来回搅弄，发出不堪入耳的水声。洪珉绮下意识地挺进下身乞求摩擦，却因为没有得到回音而显得有些受挫。唾液沿着唇角流下，分开的时候两人之间留下一道银色的弧线。  
如果此刻摘下眼罩，那个人可以看到洪珉绮的眼睛，带着水光和楚楚可怜的欲望，像是一个被欺负了，除了哭什么都做不了的孩子。  
“珉琦啊，”男人说，解开他的第一粒纽扣，“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱您，主人。”他说，对方的手有意无意地剐蹭脖颈处的皮肤，手指沿着布料向下，摸索锁骨处的细腻皮肤，他微微抬高了头让这个工作进行得更加顺畅一点，男人嗤笑一声，指骨在他的锁骨处停顿。  
“有多爱？”第二颗纽扣和第三颗被修长的手指灵活地旋开，露出胸膛处的白皙，对方似乎并不急躁，呼吸轻飘飘地搔在洪珉绮的脖颈，又像是猫儿一样地舔舐锁骨，狠狠咬下，之后轻舔红色的印记。  
洪珉绮微微粗重呼吸，挺起胸膛想要更多的触碰。  
“回答问题，我的狗。”  
“很爱…我很爱您主人。”  
那人的手拉扯布料，下面的几粒纽扣哀鸣着飞了出去，落在地上发出清脆的声音，衬衫下摆却还好好地掖进西装裤里，被拉扯处大片的胸膛，上面遍布淡色的青紫，随着呼吸微微起伏。  
而更加引人注目的，是在胸口两颗乳首上之间的金色链子，因为体温变得温热，洞穿乳头却又有些短，每一次呼吸都让顶端的钢珠摩挲乳粒，后者因为反复的拉扯碾磨已经又红又肿，在苍白的灯光下乳晕是娇嫩的粉红色，在胸口像是绽放的花蕾。  
对方的手勾住链子微微拉扯，洪珉绮的喉咙里发出不知道是痛苦还是愉悦的声音，他的头抵在男人的肩上，语言混乱地乞求更多。  
大手在胸膛上来回揉搓，乳粒在掌心肉眼可见的速度硬了起来，附上来的是唇齿，吮吸仿佛婴儿吸乳，轻轻啮咬，拉扯，舌尖灵活地在周围搅动，听到身下人满意的呻吟，带着满意喟叹的哭泣，身体的重心不稳地摇晃。  
“跪好。”  
洪珉绮近乎抽泣着答应了。  
“另一边…哈…唔…另一边也要…”手指拧上另一边的乳头，另一只手沿着小腹下滑到鼠蹊处，手指勾勒那里的形状，感受对方的阴茎像是触了电一样的跳动——  
“这么快就硬了吗？”  
这是明知故问。在后穴高强度跳蛋，胸口带着锁链嘴里还残存精液味道的情况下去解说让洪珉绮苦不堪言。本就敏感的身体因为羞辱感兴奋得到了前所未有的巅峰，他甚至不得不调整面对摄像头的姿势好让自己勃起的不要那么明显。  
对方拉开拉链，剥下内裤让他的欲望暴露在空气里，湿润的液体打湿了手掌。  
“珉琦啊，就这么想要吗？”  
“是的，主人。”西服外套被半剥离在手肘处，白色的衬衫衬得皮肤一种别样的粉红，眼罩下的脸涨得通红，他伸长了脖子乞求亲吻和更加粗暴的对待，想要尖叫着要求得到更多。  
他又怎么敢。作为SM中受支配的一方他没有权力违背对方的意愿，哪怕是这样淫荡的装束去做解说也没有怨言甚至心甘情愿，身体在聚光灯下的反应可谓是激烈，哪怕只是坐在解说席上无意识的剐蹭都快要了他的命，他在摩挲的间隙射了一回又一回。  
“直播的时候射了几次？”  
“两次。”  
“撒谎。”鞭子毫不留情地抽在胸膛留下红色的痕迹，鞭尾很有技巧地弹过乳尖，洪珉绮浑身一震几乎摔倒，他低下头花了很长时间平复呼吸。  
“几次？”  
“三…三次。”  
对方的鞭尾挑起他的下巴，在黑暗里他与自己的主人对视。  
“怎么违反规矩了呢，珉琦？不乖的孩子要收到惩罚哦。”说话间皮带被抽掉，西装裤落下露出后臀。男人走到他身后，手指戳弄肛塞漏在外面的部位，引得他一阵呻吟。  
“说，要挨几十巴掌？”  
“五十。”  
“嗯？”大手狠狠地拍在后臀上，洪珉绮惊呼出声。  
“唔，主人，一百…我错了，主人。”生理性的泪水落下，他咬紧下唇。  
“自己数着，还有，”对方抬眼，声音里的威胁不必多言，“不准射。”  
伴随着清脆的响声，洪珉绮的后臀上又狠狠地爱了一巴掌。泪水里他颤抖嘴唇。  
“一。”  
啪！  
“二——”  
“三——”  
…  
“七——”  
伴随着酷刑的还有男人没有任何感情的声音。  
“就这么喜欢被别人看着高潮？”  
“十二——”  
“穿着西服，屁股里却是跳蛋让你这么爽吗？下次野外训练就去LOLpark吧？让所有人排队上你怎么样，辅助之神madlife？”  
“唔…”男人的手指在他的后穴周围流连，仔细抚摸那些被肛塞撑开的褶皱，观察穴肉收缩，一点点液体随着动作溢出来。  
“不数了？那前面重新来过。”  
“十八…十八。”  
洪珉绮的后穴因为这句话而收缩。他脑海中浮现那些人，或敬仰他或爱慕他或称他为神的人，在lck的展示厅里轮流在他身上驰骋，他的乳珠被人玩弄又红又肿，阴茎却因为丝带的存在而无法高潮呈现紫红色，最后一个人离开的时候，他无法闭合的后穴里源源不断地流出白色的污浊打湿他的裤子，白衬衫，领带甚至吊牌。吊牌照片上端庄微笑的人沦为联盟的泄欲工具…  
他的下身又涨大了一圈，却由于丝带的束缚而受到阻碍产生痛感。身后的惩罚还在继续，洪珉绮不得不把满脑子的阴茎和精液清空专心数着落下的巴掌。他挺翘的屁股此刻完全红肿像是个成熟的桃子，散发迷人的成熟香气。动了怒的主人毫不留情，巴掌狠狠地落在上面，牵动肌肉引起肛塞摩擦穴口，更不要提深处翻江倒海的跳蛋。  
他没能够坚持过五十下就哀鸣着射了出来，精液飞溅在地板上，还有很多染上他的胸膛甚至是下巴，整个过程他的阴茎甚至没有受到任何触碰，高高扬起的脖颈像是濒死天鹅一样优美，身体因为剧烈的快感颤抖不已。  
他射的很多，在流干净最后一滴之后神智回到大脑。洪珉绮低下头，把头颅埋下去。  
“主人，原谅我。”

“怎么这么，不听话？”男人的语气带着愉悦的转音，然后洪珉绮略微疲软的勃起末端就被一根绸缎绑紧，突然的触感让洪珉绮惊叫出声，迟疑着开口：“主…主人？”  
对方吻了吻他的耳尖。  
“没有我的要求，不准射。”如同恶魔的低语，舌尖舔舐他的耳垂，“接下来的是奖励，也是惩罚。”男人拿出震动乳夹夹在他已经肿胀成黄豆大小的乳珠上，甚至坏心眼地弹了一下。  
“唔…哈…啊哈…”  
那刺激实在是太过激烈了，他的阴茎因此再度抬起头。男人却再一次地来到他身后，解开数据分析师被绑缚的双手。手指纤长优美，在摄影机里举着话筒，局促不安地搅动。更早的时候在赛场，完成让他封神的操作。  
男人含住了他的指尖仔细舔舐，舌尖从指尖沿着指腹来到掌心，微微渗出的汗液带着些许咸味，男人的舌尖在他的掌心打转。他亲吻手腕和指节像是亲吻神祇，动作温柔虔诚。  
然后他弯下身，对自己的神说。  
“把那个东西自己挖出来，mera。”  
数据分析师不得不微微撅起屁股方便自己的动作，完全的黑暗让一切细微的触感都被无限地放大，他的手指勾住了肛塞的边缘拉钩，微微用力。后穴的收缩带来阻力，他只得更加用力。  
性器猝不及防地被人握住，洪珉绮的动作一窒，呆呆地看着眼前的黑暗。  
“继续。”指甲在马眼周围刮擦，洪珉绮只觉得一阵电流一样的快感窜过小腹上涌柱体，却因为丝带的存在无法释放，他有些恼地深吸一口气，把注意力再一次转移到身后的肛塞上。后穴逐渐扩张，葫芦型的肛塞在最大直径拔出的时候有些艰难，当整个肛塞暴露在空气里的时候，他甚至听到了响亮的一声“啵”。  
面前的人笑出来。洪珉绮的耳根红得发烫，手指沿着那些溢出来的色情粘稠液体从股缝里摸入狭窄的穴口，手指交替伸展被黏液沾满，搅弄发出淫靡的水声，刺激着脆弱的肠道收缩咬紧他的手指。那枚罪魁祸首的跳单就埋伏在他的前列腺处，此刻还在微微地震动，洪珉绮的手指触碰到跳蛋的边缘。  
男人掏出开关，打开到了最大值。  
洪珉绮的身体猛然绷直了，激烈的震动让跳蛋不受控制地向最深处滑去，手指想要挽救却毫无意外地剐蹭到凸起的点，收到刺激的不只是后穴，男人坏心眼的舌尖在他的马眼周围逗留，甚至将舌尖抵入通道，温暖的触感几乎让他射精。  
“主人，求你…”他低声哀求，声音是酥了骨头的柔媚。  
对方抬起头，在他的胸口啃咬一阵，又吻上颈子，才慢悠悠地判决。“自己来。”  
跳蛋震动的频率让他觉得自己的肠道会因为痉挛而死亡，纤长的手指被迫向内伸入，连带着进入的还有其他的手指甚至小部分手掌，被迫扩张让他有些不适应，可是已经完全被打湿的后穴像是故意嘲讽他此刻的窘迫一样，粘稠的液体沿着西装裤流下，落在地板上。  
终于他夹住了那个珠子，扯出来丢在地板上依旧嗡嗡作响。洪珉绮的身体像是突然被拆了所有的骨头，软软地倒在地上发出媚人的喘息。  
“这就不行了？”眼罩被取下，因为过于强的光线眯起眼睛的洪珉绮嘴边触碰冰凉的钢珠。  
把它们舔好。那男人如是说，手指逗弄他的胸口，抚摸之前鞭子留下的印记，袖口有意无意地蹭过乳首。  
洪珉绮依他所说的照做了，一串肛珠被他舔得啧啧作响，在震动乳夹的嗡嗡声里被玩弄到充血得像是要掉落下来的乳粒再一次被人含住撕咬拉扯。洪珉绮的胸部尤为敏感，此刻肿胀如同女子，脸上更是如同桃花一样迤逦的潮红色。  
他的手犹犹豫豫地伸向下身，却被男人的皮鞋踩住了，洪珉绮痛的小声呻吟，男人不为所动，转动脚踝研磨方才搅弄后穴的手指。他的奴隶痛得蜷缩身体，口齿不清地乞求他的原谅。  
男人伸手抚摸他一头卷发，摁下那根不太听话的呆毛。  
“要听话，珉琦。”  
说着，他双手环绕洪珉琦，像是给了对方一个暧昧的拥抱，第一个肛珠被推了进去，没有任何阻碍。穴口带来的快感让他眯起双眼。  
“如何评价今晚KT的表现？”  
突兀的问题让他一愣，见他没有反应，后穴里的肛珠突然由于一阵拉力被拽出了体外，同时胸口的震动乳夹也被粗暴扯了下去，洪珉绮瞪大双眼。  
“要…想要。”他像是撒娇似的说，鼻尖剐蹭男人的下颌线。  
男人的眸色暗了暗：“想要什么？说清楚。”  
“后…后面。”他小声地，断断续续地说着，“想要珠子全部塞进后面。”  
“那就回答问题，KT今天的表现怎么样？”肛珠在他的穴口摩挲转动，指尖有一下没一下地戳弄。  
“很出色，”话音刚落一颗珠子如愿以偿地伸进了他的后穴，洪珉绮像是得到了鼓励一样地继续断断续续地说，“打野…打野的决策很正确，唔…一开始入侵对方蓝BUFF获得视野保证双人路的发育…哈啊…然后，然后中路的GANK压制对方中路，让…让中单能够快速地推掉中一塔，之后…”穴肉收缩吞没珠子向内滑去，他们挨个划过腺体，每一次都让他的身体震颤，被束缚到紫红色的柱体前端颤巍巍地漏出一点精液来。  
男人突然全部拉出了所有的珠子，洪珉绮口中传来让他都觉得羞耻的声音，已经完全脱力的男人把全部的重量都交给环抱自己的男人，大口大口地喘着气像是落在了陆地上的鱼。  
男人站起，将自己的欲望塞进他的嘴里，对这个动作再熟悉不过的分析师被捏住下颌逼迫张嘴，他主动地包住牙齿避免剐蹭。和大多数的S不同男人的抽插几乎是温柔的，甚至在洪珉绮主动深喉的时候掌握了主动权，洪珉绮尽力的舔舐和吮吸，舌头灵活地搅弄缠卷，品尝前列腺液的微微苦味以及更多的麝香味道，更多的唾液无法控制地溢出嘴角，他发出让人脸红的吮吸声。这个动作没有被允许持续多久，男人拔出阴茎，洪珉绮的喉咙里发出失望的咕噜声。  
接着他被人抱起，在镜子前，看见自己衣衫不整满脸潮红的样子，西装裤上的精液已经微微干涸，下身被粉红色的丝带捆绑呈现无法释放的紫红色，领带还半挂不挂地悬在胸口。三个小时前腼腆对着摄像头微笑的男人此刻脱下全部伪装，在欲望面前乖乖臣服。  
镜子中那男人再一次回到他的身后，架起他的双手让他趴伏在镜面上，冰凉的镜面没有让他的体温下降半分。  
“继续说，”男人想了想，补充，“自己看看自己下午在镜头前是一副怎么样淫荡的样子。”  
洪珉绮在后穴不断的抽插和身体前端的间断性抚慰中断断续续地复述今天下午的比赛，长时间的无法释放几乎让他力竭昏厥，一直没有喊出安全词的他咬牙忍受身后肠道越来越肆无忌惮的搅弄和刺激，伴随着肛珠的是手指以及混沌的欲望。  
“小龙团一波很关键…”乒乓球大小的肛珠滑进穴口。  
“因为…因为没有带传送导致了27分钟团战蓝色方的劣势…”对方抓住他的一只手让他自己操纵身后的肛珠，随着他的动作珠子在穴口反复地粗暴进出带出液体打湿两个人的手指，洪珉绮的身体不由得前后摇摆以配合自己的动作。射精的欲望早就没顶却迟迟不能释放，不知道什么时候他已经满脸是泪，理智之弦全部崩断，脑子里只有后穴的肛珠，无法释放的欲望，以及身后自己的主人。  
他回头，几乎带着全部的哭腔和乞求说：“求你，给我，主人。让我射…让我射…”  
“我爱你，洪珉绮。”男人在他脖颈后如是叹息，隔着衬衫吻着他的脊椎骨，拔出肛珠，自己整根没入，快速抽插里解开洪珉绮根部的束缚，他几乎是没有任何停顿地直冲巅峰，污浊的白色喷薄而出。  
空白占据了之前被色色东西满步的大脑，他除了大声呻吟唯一能做的就是摇摆屁股配合男人的动作，抽插里带出嫩色的肉又随着再一次的插入狠狠地挤了进去，可以想象里面是怎么样的一副翻江倒海，汁水四溅在两人的衣服和地板上。  
“你可以做任何你想做的事情了，辅助之神。”在他身后进出的男人低声，洪珉绮的手一只拉扯自己的乳头另一只不停地抚慰自己的下身，刚才射过两次的阴茎再一次湿漉漉地站起，男人骨节分明的手握住他的一起撸动，房间里回荡色情的喘息。  
“高地…高地也是很关键的一波…率先开团让对方的C位被秒掉而毫无还手之力…”  
男人吻他的肩，他的手指，他的耳垂，絮絮叨叨地在他耳边说着爱他，洪珉绮意乱情迷地扭动身体，睁大眼睛欣赏自己淫乱的模样并且回复同样的词语。  
“最后的一波团战，上单的直接开团让对方，对方被迫接团导致…导致…哈啊阵型混乱，唔…操作的失误直接让蓝色方的水晶爆炸…呜…是一场很精彩的比赛。”  
终于在男人一个挺身之后他爆发在他的身后，被微微温热的精液浇灌让他再一次射了出来，面前镜子上布满飞溅的白色液体，沿着洪珉绮的影像缓缓下落。  
洪珉绮呆呆地，除了手指下意识地撸动下身没有任何的表情，双眼注视镜面将自己的模样尽收眼底。以保守腼腆和厌恶触碰出名的madlife此刻在连续的高潮之中大脑一片类似天堂的白光，眼中荡漾着一种由于压抑了许久的释放终于得到的满足和惊讶，只有身后的人还在稳稳地抱着他。  
男人从他身后拔出来，抚摸洪珉绮因为连续的高潮而深色的脸颊，亲吻他的眉心和鼻尖。  
“mera…mera，你好美。”男人如是喟叹。  
“这是他们看到的我吗？”他听见洪珉绮问。  
他扭头看了一眼镜子里的洪珉绮。想了想，说：“不是。这是我看到的你，独一无二的你。”说完他们接吻，带着彼此的气息，分开后洪珉绮带着泪光对他微笑，余韵里温柔得不像话。


End file.
